Apple and Cinnamon
by hippieofthesea
Summary: Sebastian had found everything he needed. Fame in his acting. A penthouse home away from his grovelling fans. Now he's found love. To bad, nothing goes according to plan.
1. Perfection

"That one."

Sebastian got back up looking at the jeweller. She pulled out the white gold and garnet engagement ring. The center looked like an exposed rose with a single diamond in the center.

"It's beautiful. I'm sure she's a lucky lady to have such a handsome man take her hand."

"You have no idea."

He paid for the ring with his credit card placing the box into his pocket. Sebastian needed to make this night perfect. He placed the sunglasses on his face walking out to paparazzi outside.

"Mister Michaelis, when is your next filming date?! Are you aware of the rumours about the woman in Richmond claiming to have an affair with you last weekend?!"

His bodyguard moved with him as the continued to take photos. "I having nothing to say about the affair because it never happened. The love of my life is the only one for me. As of right now, I'm not filming anything to spend some time at home."

He entered his car leaving them to continue to take photos. He sighed taking out the ring again. A giant smile across his face. "Do you think Grelle will like it Bardroy?"

" I think so boss. She has a taste for whatever you bring her. " he replied driving out to actor's penthouse home. He hurried him inside the building to avoid more paparazzi.

Grelle sat on the couch staring at the notebook in her hand. The end of a pen in between her teeth. "That's not right..." She scratched at the design of the dress with the eraser, looking at the aspects she kept.

"I'm home gorgeous." Sebastian stood at the door way holding a single large rose. He held his arm out rooming his sunglasses. "Come to Daddy."

Grelle dropped her things running to him. Sebastian scooped her up into his arms kissing passionately. She pulled away taking the rose. "This is really sweet of you darling. I have a feeling you didn't just bring me a rose now, did you?"

He gave her a playful spank letting the redhead move to the living room. "You're right. I didn't just get you a rose. Are you willing to go out tonight?"

"Not really. I had lunch with that knob head, you know, the one that keeps wanting me to collaborate with him? I'm done with being out of our cozy little home."

Sebastian sat on the black leather love seat pulling her into his lap. "Fine. We'll have dinner here. Do you want to order in or have my cooking?" His mouth leaving hot puffs of his breath on her neck.

Grelle shivered straddling his lap. "I'm okay with whatever you want darling. Maybe we can share a bubble bath?" she cooed grinding against him. "Or do you want to jump straight to the bed?"

"Calm down kitten, we have time." He lifted her off placing her to his side. "I'll make something you'll like. Do you want to help cook dinner or make dessert?"

"I can be dessert, but maybe after something to satiate my sweet tooth." Grelle kissed his cheek moving towards the kitchen. "I get to cook first. I'll need the time to have everything cool off."

"That'll work for me. I have to get some things together." With that, Sebastian left down the hall into their bedroom.

Grelle pulled her hair into a loose bun gathering her ingredients and mixer. She turned on the speaker connected to her phone. She smiled having her sexy play list on. "Much better. "

Sebastian came back into the kitchen after half an hour. He stood by the archway, watching his lover checking the chocolate mixture. "You know, I'd rather have that on your chest and lick it off."

"You're bad." She moved towards him with a small amount of chocolate on her fingers. "Would you like a taste?" She free hand running along his chest. Her fingertips touched his lips softly.

His tongue lapped the dark substance, his eyes half closed as he took them into his mouth. She held back a soft moan letting him suck on them. "You're so much more sexy than you know."

He released them licking his lips. "Like I said, it tastes better when I get it off your skin." He tilted her neck kissing her flesh. "You always taste divine kitten."

"Now, now." she stopped him from making her melt any further. "I still have to finish this up. After that, you can be as frisky as you want to be." She kissed his cheek going back to her work.

He couldn't resist giving her rear a bit of spank going to sit on the couch. He picked up the mail from the coffee table going through them all. He frowned seeing a letter that bothered him.

Grelle noticed the furrowed brow as he moved it aside. "Everything alright my love?" She put her things together watching him. "If that person bothers you, we can have their mail blocked from reaching us?"

"No. Its from my half-brother. He always sends me letters to give me an update on his family status. It's annoying." He opened it up seeing the photos of the happy couple and their children.

"Baby..." She placed the finishing touches together watching him stare at the photos. "Are you on good terms with him?"

"Kind of. I hate how much he thinks he can get involved with my life." He placed them down moving back to the kitchen. "It doesn't matter. I have you."

She smiled shutting the door to fridge as she hid the desserts. "Baby..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Just, give him a call to let him know what's on your mind."

He kissed her gently, pulling her close. "Thanks beautiful." He kisses her cheek letting her go. "I'll get started on dinner. Relax for a bit." He patted her rear moving to pantry.

She sighed going back to her work. "I should make us matching outfits for the next time we go to the opening night of your films." She flipped the pages of her notebook to a blank one.

"Baby you don't have to do that. You spoil me."

"Black and red as always darling?"

Her words broke his concentration staring at her. "Huh? Oh, yes. That would be nice. Our favourite colours." He smiled giving a small wink.

She giggled glancing over to her phone as it went off. She groaned looking at the screen. "That old bird just won't drop it. She answered the phone rolling her eyes. "Bonjour, Grelle parle?"

He kissed her nose letting her fake her patience with the person on the other side of the phone. He finished cooking and plating the food when he cleared the table lighting the candles. He opened a new bottle of bordeaux placing everything together.

Grelle came back into the room hanging up with a sigh of relief. "I got off the hook. The manager who wanted me to work with his rubbish client, dropped me."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no where near it. It allows me to pick up a better client suited for my taste."

She scanned the spread in front of her taking his hand. "Darling...what is all this?"

Sebastian kissed her knuckles pulling out a chair for her. "You said you didn't want to go out. I figured you would still be able to enjoy a meal indoors."

She took her seat having a smile from ear to ear. "You spoil me rotten. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

"Keep that beautiful smile on your face."

They ate together their chicken pasta dish enjoying each others company. Their legs brushing against one another's. Hands caressing and lacing. Their hearts beating with increasing rhythm.

Once they were done she got out of her seat grabbing their plates. She leaned over letting her lips press against the shell of his ear. "Why don't you get the bath started."

He grinned moving his hand along her leg to her thigh. "Are you bringing dessert with you?"

"I will. Just make sure to get comfortable."

She kissed his cheek moving passed him to the kitchen. He growled playfully moving to their luxury bathroom. He filled the tub up with rose petals and liquid bubble soap.

He undressed slipping into the water. His black nails running through his hair as he made himself comfortable. He heard a small cough opening his eyes.

Grelle stood in the entrance way completely naked, holding two plates of the opera cake she made. "Don't you look delicious."

"I was about to say the same about you. "

He helped her into the tub planting a lingering kiss on her lips. "You know how to make everything you touch tempting."

"Oh, stop it." She took one of the plates from his hands sitting next to him. "I love this smell. Roses, milk, and lilacs right?"

"Of course. It was this or that mint one. I chose with this for my beautiful rose." He kissed along her shoulder to her neck. "It lingers on your skin longer."

"You're gonna make me ruin the bath. Aren't you going to enjoy my dessert before moving to part two?" She moved away taking a bite.

He chuckled taking a bite moving close to her again. "It's delightful. You finally got the cake right." he teased taking a larger bite.

"At least, it's good! I'm not burning the kitchen like I did when we first started dating."

He laughed pulling her onto his lap. "That's true. You've gotten better." He took another trying not to knock the plates into the water.

They quickly ate their desserts placing the plates on the counter nearby. She straddled his lap pressing their foreheads together. "I miss moments like this."

"I know, I know." he replied softly. His thumbs ran along her arms as to sooth her. "It's nice to be home for once. I've missed you so much."

She kissed him deeply letting it linger. Her hands running through his hair. His hands running along her thighs up her to rear.

"Let me make it up to you, kitten. I want to make tonight something amazing."

She cooed hugging him tightly. "I'm already having an amazing night. I have you here with me."

He sat, giving a rather hard thrust against her. "Maybe we should make the night more exciting for us?" He tilted her neck taking a bite into her flesh.

"Don't leave marks."

"Why?" he whispered against her skin. "Are you afraid what the neighbours will say about them? Nervous of looking at them will turn you on?"

She shiver turning her head to the other side. "I love the ones no one else can see. It makes it a perfect secret." She pushed his head up kissing his lips.

He grabbed her firmly lifting them out of the tub. She squeaked feeling the cold rush of air on her skin. He yanked the plug of the tub taking them to the bedroom.

"Sebastian ! Put me down!" she said in between giggles. "It's freezing in here!"

He tossed her onto the bed watching her body as she bounced. "Think of this as part of the romantic night." He climbed on top of her caressing her arms.

"What has gotten into you?"

"My love for you."

She giggled pulling him closer. "Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

He captured her lips getting in between her legs. His hands moved down to her hips beginning his hard grinding against her.

She kissed back holding onto him tightly. She wiggled in his lap begging for him to enter her. She tugged his hair slamming against him.

He pulled away nipping at her neck and shoulder. He reached into the drawer next to them grabbing a condom.

"Leave it."

"Grelle... are you serious about this?"

She smiled giving a nod. "I want to actually feel everything this time." She caressed his face having the warmth of his hand on her.

He kissed her having the same feeling from her hands. A loving warmth spread through their lips and into their bodies. He positioned himself pushing into her.

She licked her lips arching her back. "Oh Sebastian..." She gasped as he stopped to get more comfortable. "I missed this even more..."

"You're such a bad girl." He turned her head nipping and sucking her neck. "So dirty and proud of it."

She giggled holding onto him. "Give it to me Daddy."

Their love making continued with more biting and harder thrusts. As they closer to their climax he pinned her arms above her head. Reaching back to the drawer he grabbed the ring.

"I'm so close..." she said with the quivering of her belly. "Bastion...please." Her nails dragging along his hand.

He gripped hands hard slamming into her. While she was distracted, he slipped the ring onto her finger. He let her wrists grabbing her legs to make his movements rougher.

A few more thrusts and she came. Her voice rang out loudly clawing the sheets. He finished soon after her, releasing himself inside her. They panted kissing her over and over.

She looked at her hand laughing happily. "You really are a charmer. That's one hell of a way to propose to someone." She stroked his cheek pressing their foreheads together. "Of course I'll marry, you daft bastard."

He held her close cuddling with her. He kept himself inside her. "You're the daft one. Marrying the most wanted bachelor in the world." He kissed her neck staring at the ring. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I couldn't think of anything more you, more perfect." She kissed him tenderly staring down at her hand. "I love you darling."

"I love you too."


	2. Enjoying Time Together

Sebastian was the first to wake up with his phone going off. He groaned grabbing his phone heading towards the living room. The sleeping redhead was unfazed by the noise. "Hello?"

"Sebastian, so glad you answered! It's Vincent!"

"Oh...hi Vincent. Glad to hear from you so soon."

"Glad you finally answered. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with the family for dinner? You could bring your girlfriend."

"Fiancée, actually. Look, we need to talk about this before having us meet up again."

"What's wrong? You don't want to meet your nephews? You haven't seen them in person."

Sebastian didn't know what to say as a response. He took a moment opening his mouth. "I need some time for this. You can't just make plans and tell me last minute."

"You've been distant since we were children! Can't you love your baby brother?"

Sebastian stayed silent getting frustrated. "Tell them I said hello and sorry to not show up... Tell Claudia I said hello."

"Can't you just call her Mum?"

"I will when she starts to act like one." He hung up groaning out of frustration.

"Is everything alright?"

He turned around seeing his financée hugging onto the door frame. "Hey gorgeous. Sorry, it was my half-brother." He approached her kissing her head.

"Oh, Vincent? That's his name right?"

"Yeah. He wanted us to meet up but made plans without telling me."

Her hand ran along his shoulders, massaging his back. "It'll be okay. Maybe we can make proper plans later?"

Sebastian kept his gaze on her. As much as he wanted to vent it out his frustrations with her, he'd rather enjoy their time together. "How about we have some breakfast?"

She smiled kissing his lips. "I think I can handle that."

Sebastian held her hand taking her out onto the balcony. He took in the fresh air of summer morning. "It's so nice outside."

"Isn't it? " She pulled out a seat kissing his cheek. "Relax and I'll get some coffee started."

"What about breakfast?"

"As delicious as I look darling, I want real food."

He chuckled giving her a playful spank as she left. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the table. Lighting the tip, he took a long drag, relaxing comfortably.

She came back with a tray of coffee, sugar, and cream. "We can start on this. Do you want me to make us some French toast?"

He got up, letting a long puff of smoke leave his lips. "I got it, babe. Relax and I'll make it." He handed her the cigarette kissing her cheek.

Grelle sighed staring down at the burning end. "You know I'm trying to quit, right?"

He laughed shutting the door behind him. With that he quickly made what he promised adding his own flare to it. Making a thick chocolate coating for hers.

She took the last drag of the cigarette in her hand, snuffing it out." You made sure I couldn't quit, didn't you?"

He kissing the top of her head, he handing off her plate. "I'm not forcing you to quit or continue."

"That's what they all say."

"More like, it's something you don't want to hear."

She carved into her food relaxing against the morning sun. "Thank you for breakfast. I could do lunch for us if you want?"

"If you want to. I thought you were going out with Angelina later?"

"For dinner. We agreed she'd be, hopefully, done with surgery by then."

"What's she doing today?"

"A nose and boob job. She's making sure that woman looks more like a barbie doll."

He started laughed trying not to chock on his food. "Must you always be so judgmental?"

"Maybe." she replied with an upset voice. "I think I'm perfectly fine...don't you think so?"

"Have I ever lied to you about being so damn beautiful?"

She smiled grabbing his hand. "You know exactly what to say."

"Is it that obvious?"

She blew him a kiss as they continued on with their meal. They stayed out on the balcony for another hour or so before coming back into their home. Grelle played with her ring gushing over it.

"Are you sure you like it?"

She laughed holding it to her chest. "I wouldn't act this way if I didn't. It's so beautiful...you know me so well..."

Sebastian pulled her into his arms leaning his head onto her own. "Stop that." he said petting her hair. "I don't want to see you get teary-eyed."

"It's a good cry." She spoke softly into his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The next couples days were spent with relaxing afternoons lingering in romance and wine. Legs caressing legs sharing the bed and couch space as they read their books.

Grelle's nose buried into an erotic novel while Sebastian went through his thriller. A ringing of Grelle's phone broke the comfortable sounds of Chopin.

"Hello?" she answered rather annoyed.

Sebastian decided to have a little fun closing his book. He pulled her into his lap holding her waist.

"No dear, I told my assistant to have the week off."

He slid his hands along her body, groping her skin wherever it was exposed.

"I don't know where Ronald spends his time off...maybe a club or something social."

He slipped his hand into her shirt cupping breasts. He massaged them pressing their bodies tighter together.

"Call his phone!" Grelle didn't want to get excited on the phone trying to push his hands away.

He decided to let her breasts going getting into her shorts. She gasped with his hand now in her underwear. She covered the mouth piece glancing at him. "Sebastian..."

"Ignore me."

"I can't." She kept her cool getting back on the phone. "Call Knox and talk to him instead of me."

He slipped his fingers inside her rocking his hips with hers. His lips caressed the shell of her ear with a breathy chuckle. "Don't act as if you don't enjoy it."

She shivered backing herself against him. Her free hand moving back to cup his face. Her nails raking into his hair. "Call Knox. I'll let you go."

Sebastian took the phone away ending the call. "What a bothersome woman."

"You have no clue."

He chuckled taking off her shorts and panties. "I think you need someone to release that stress."

"Don't you mean, something?"

He shook his head breathing against her neck. "I meant someone...specifically me."

She bit her bottom lip, letting him play with her body. Maybe both of them had been starved of sex. "Oh Sebastian..."

"You should've known I'd be making you mine every chance I'd gotten. I won't let you go anywhere unmarked."

He continued to work her body with his lips leaving dark marks along her throat. Each one dark with the colouring of a bruise. She would hate him for it later but, he didn't care.

" Darling, you're so bad. " she said in weak voice.

" Am I really? "

" More than you'll ever know...though, I'm sure you have an idea."

He waited until she was near at her end slipping his fingers out. With a chuckled he moved her to his side kissing her cheek." I hope that made you feel better."

She huffed, flustered with her body in a desperate state." How could you do this to me? " she whimpered. Her legs rubbing together for some friction.

"It's simply not going to be as exciting if you get what you want."

She got up from her seat grabbing the front of his pants. "You're hard my love."

With an almost mocking tone she let him go moving towards the bedroom. "Than again, it wouldn't be exciting if you got what you wanted."

Sebastian couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "My love, you are absolutely ridiculous. Are you trying to get me to ravish you again?"

Shaking her hips she moved closer to the archway that led towards their bedroom. "I'm not doing a damn thing to make you do so."

He kissed her neck holding her from behind. With little to no effort he took her from her standing place moving back to the bedroom. He wasn't going to allow small things ruin his week with his beloved. After all, next week he would have to sign up for a sequel to his next box office smash.


	3. Let's Get Started

Fashion week in London. The newest collection from celebrity stylist, Grelle Sutcliffe was more than ready to appear for a new line. The redhead stood amongst the models fitting into their first dresses. She took a deep breath ready for the evening.

She peeked into the crowd seeing some of her friends already taking their seats. "At least they came." she muttered to herself.

The line of models began to form as she returned to meet them.

"Alright ladies! I want you all to do your best and sell the ever loving fuck out these dresses!"

One of the stage hands gave the signal as the music came up to match their movements. He gave them each a cue as they entered the spotlight.

Grelle watched in anticipation. She looked at the front seats of her possible clients. They seemed really pleased with her work. Gorgeous gowns to wear made for the rich and famous.

A face in the crowd caught her attention. A handsome man with ebony hair and red eyes. Dark and mysterious, definitely a good at being bad type.

She cooed feeling her heart race. 'Meoowww~'

As fate were to give them a push, their eyes met. He didn't see her but it was all she needed to want to meet with him.

She moved farther into the backstage area checking on her girls. One of the girls was having trouble with placing on the second dress. A miracle worker's job is never done.

After her show, she met up with her best friend. Angelina smiled giving her a massive hug. "Your line was absolutely devine! I was thinking of buying that red and white ball gown for my next gala."

"Good. I suppose you'll want a good discount on it too." Grelle teased.

They laughed moving together amongst the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the man from the crowd. He was much taller than she had anticipated. This time, their gaze was perfectly met.

He broke out into a smile seeing her. She felt like an absolute idiot. That man was Sebastian Michaelis. World-renowned actor.

She had seen how incredibly he played the playboy spy, Richard Steelrod. The serial killer, Gaston L'écrou. Most importantly, he played the main doctor in her favourite series, Blood Gone Cold.

He approached her with her head still processing what was going on. "Good evening, Miss Sutcliffe."

She snapped out of it offering her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Michaelis."

He grasped her hand kissing each finger. "Trust me when I say, the pleasure is all mine."

A somewhat giggle escaped her lips as her skin almost tingled from his lips. "I'm glad to see a man of great taste at my show."

"I was hoping to meet you. I adored the gala suit you made for Claude Faustus. It looked completely striking."

She couldn't help but chew on her lip trying to not appear as giddy as she felt on the inside. "I'm glad you enjoyed the outfit. It is one of a kind. If you ever want me to make you a gala outfit, I'm more than gladly available."

He kept her hand in his, making sure to let their sexual tension build. "Maybe I can have you stop by my place and take my measurements?"

"Oh?"

Her new personal assistant made his way into the crowd looking for her. He groaned being pushed and poked by paparazzi. He finally spotted her writing down Sebastian's address in her phone.

"Ms. Sutcliffe! Ms. Sutcliffe, help me!"

Grelle groaned seeing the young man stuck in the crowd. She laughed nervously, touching Sebastian's arm. "I'll be right back."

She quickly made her way to Ronald's side yanking him away from the reporters. "Knox, what do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to be mingling with the guests?"

He laughed nervously looking away from her. "I um...got lost talking to one of the models..."

She groaned rubbing her temple. "Why, were you talking to a model Knox? Was it for a date?"

"Maybe..."

The young man hung his head knowing he already had a previous strike for showing up an hour late on his first day. He gave her the largest puppy eyes he could trying to pull her heartstrings. "I'm really sorry."

She sighed patting his back. "I did say to socialise. That's my fault. Just, please be careful of where the party moves to."

"I will Ms. Sutcliffe. I won't let it happen again."

"Good."

Grelle turned around trying to find the mysterious Michaelis but, he was no longer there. She reached back almost smacking Ronald. "Great," she huffed. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"The, Sebastian Michaelis. I was talking to him until you needed help."

Ronald felt a bit bad for removing her from their conversation. "I'm so sorry Ms. Sutcliffe. I'm sure he'll find in a minute..."

"For your sake, you better be right..."

The party continued without any sign of the actor. The fashion designer became rather upset knowing that such a handsome man had just disappeared like that. After mingling with a couple of other celebrities asking for her designs, she decided to pack it up and leave early.

She went back to her go grab her things. She muttered under her breath on how much the new assistant ruined her chances. She shook her head trying to think of better thoughts. She swallowed hard opening the door to leave to only bump into her dear Sebastian.

"Oh my goodness! I am terribly sorry!"

He looked back at her a little bit surprised of the sudden bump to his rear. "It's perfectly okay." He looked at her giving a faint smile. "I actually came to find you."

"You did?" She asked a little bit concerned.

"I did." He took her hand pressing his lips to it. "I had a couple of questions about meeting up wit you later."

She blushed a bit chewing on her bottom lip. "I hope it's about your security access."

"Possibly. Maybe I should be asking for a date?"

She was stunned seeing with the charming smile on his face. "How could I ever say no?"

"Good. I wod like to see if we could have dinner some time soon. Maybe, within the next week or two?"

Grelle was overjoyed with his intentions. She made sure to save the date and time in her phone for later.

They soon parted ways with her dear assistant finally finding her. "There you are! I thought you left without me."

"Why would I ever do that? You do have my planner on you, don't you?"

"Of course!" Ronald aggressively searched the carrier bag on his person pulling out the small red booklet.

"Perfect! I'm going to update my schedule for some days off. Anyone asking for me can leave a message with you, darling."

Ronald nodded grabbing the pen from its holder. "Now, what am I writing down Ms. Sutcliffe?"


	4. Audition

Sebastian woke up earlier than his fiancée. He turned over seeing the mess of red hair sticking out of the blankets. He adored seeing her so relaxed.

He got out of bed moving to the shower with a casual suit in hand. He hated leaving home but, it was part of his job.

He would be working on the follow up movie for the character of Richard Steelrod. "More To Swallow". He always got a good chuckle with the titles they gave. From what he knew, this was for a different film he'd also be working on.

He groaned hearing his phone going off. He reached onto the nearby countertop grabbing it. He read the message surprised he got an text from his agency this early.

 _"Mr. Michaelis, this is Lau. I was wondering if you could meet me and your co-star for lunch today?"_

He raised his eyebrow feeling like this wasn't going to end well. He groaned quickly messaging back. " _Fine. I'll see you then. Text me the time and directions."_

He placed his phone back finishing up his shower. He didn't want to have to spend more time with them than needed.

Grelle woke up having a good night's sleep make the world of difference on her mood. She grabbed her glasses off the bedside table looking around for her lover.

The spot on the bed next to her laid vacant making her groan. She got up grabbing her silk robe heading for the kitchen. She was surprised to see Sebastian up and dressed and still at home.

"Good morning beautiful. Glad you're up."

"Morning."

He turned around placing a plate of crêpes with powered sugar for her. "Just for you."

She let out a happy sigh taking a seat. "I though you had work to do?"

"I do. Just, not until later this afternoon." He placed his own plate down taking the seat next to her. "I hope you like them."

"You spoil me rotten." she said cutting into her food. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm not so sure. It takes time to get this good. A lot of work and error with multiple mistakes." He took a bite holding onto her hand. "Like all good things."

She blushed loving his romantic side. "You're so cheesy." She giggled kissing his cheek. "But, I love whenever you are."

He smiled placing his hands on her face. "These are the only pair of eyes that get to see that." He stroked her cheek pecking her lips.

She cooed having her face match her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

His phone went off getting him annoyed. "Sorry love. Duty calls." He groaned seeing Lau's name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Sebastian! Glad to hear from you! I found a good time to meet up. We'll be meeting around one. I'll text you the name of the place. Ran Mao knows the name of the restaurant."

"Why didn't you just text me that?"

Lau sighed leaned on his desk as he flipped through contracts for new talent. "I figured you were a busy man. The news in buzzing about you going into a jewellery shop."

Sebastian groaned hating the paparazzi for their involvement in his business. "I was dealing with personal matters."

Lau laughed finding it all too funny. "Oh please. Mr. Michaelis, you plan on proposing to your lady friend."

"Fiancée. She's my fiancée now. I love her." He spoke having his eyes land on Grelle.

She was bright red looking at him with adoration. She mouthed her love for him stroking his hair out of his face.

Lau remained silent thinking about their relationship. "As long as it's not a typical celebrity relationship, I congratulate you."

Sebastian got up kissing the top of her head. _"I'll be right back."_ he mouthed moving out to the balcony. "You must be confusing me for someone that marries in a month."

"Well, how long have you two been together?"

Sebastian rubbed his temple getting annoyed. "Three years now. Did you not pay any attention to anything I tell you?"

"I do. I just didn't take it seriously. You've been the most wanted playboy for a very long time..."

"I'm fully aware of the title placed upon my head. I hate that nobody ever asked me if I wanted that."

Lau leaned back in his chair sighing. "Look, you seem to be a bit busy. I'll see you for lunch. Bring an appetite and your talent."

"Fine. I better be able to order what I want this time. I don't need you watching my figure for me."

"Fine. I'll see you soon Michaelis."

They hung up with Sebastian having a terrible feeling in his gut. He made his way back the table with Grelle still seated drinking her morning coffee.

"You haven't touched your food."

She grabbed his hand guiding him back to his seat. "You need to eat first my love. You have to look your best for this meeting. I'm just gonna draw up some ideas today."

"Are you certain?" Sebastian said cutting into his food. "I could stay as long as you'll allow me to before the lunch?"

She crossed her arms looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You're the one with an impressive resume of never being late."

He sighed holding onto her thigh. "What's my love going to do for me to motivate me to do so?"

She giggled letting her own hand slide up his leg. "Well... maybe something like that wouldn't be the most appropriate discussion at the table."

"Why do you say that?" He chuckled leaning her body against him. "I could do terrible things to you on this table. Don't act like I haven't."

She kissed him hard slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her hands roamed his body not able to contain herself.

He broke the kiss panting a bit. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kissed him again running her fingers through his hair. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be a single woman with same allure you used to attract me. Probably with some other handsome gentleman."

"You think so highly of me. I'm sure you've been hounded by gorgeous creatures even now."

"They don't matter like you."

She was glowing holding onto him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Sebastian made his way into the restaurant with Baldroy at his side keeping any unwanted guests away. He took a seat at the table only Lau was seated at.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian. You're quite early."

"Aren't I always?"

"True." Lau smiled picking up his menu. "You should really try their house salad. It's pretty good."

Sebastian grabbed his own menu flipping through it. "Where is your other guest?"

"Well, you're here early. They'll show up."

Sebastian shrugged taking his time flipping the pages. He looked up hearing the familiar voice of Claude Faustus. He smiled getting out of his seat.

"It's been a while Michaelis." Claude extended his hand out shaking the other man's hand firmly.

"I would say the same Faustus. How's your life been?"

"Fine. I'm finishing up a film as we speak."

They took their seats picking up their menus. Lau was pleased to see them be civil with each other. "Good to have you both be so kind. However, I wasn't exactly honest about this meeting."

"What do you mean?" asked Claude placing his menu down.

"We have another guest joining us."

Both men were confused but not surprised by his actions. This was very much like Lau to pull the rug from under them.

"Hello gentlemen!"

They turned their heads seeing a teenager walking up to their table. Right behind him was Ran Mao, Lau's personal assistant and younger sister.

"Pleasure to meet you." said the young blonde striking a pose.

Lau smiled getting up from his seat. "Gentlemen, this is Alois Trancy. He's a young rising star. I'm sure you can get along."

"Nice to meet you. I already know who you are."

The two men bowed letting him join them. Ran Mao took a seat next to her brother while Alois, sat in between Sebastian and Claude.

Lau waited for them to talk business until their food and drinks had arrived. "Now, we're here for a script to a new picture. It's a romance. Nothing new but, this will be your first, Mr. Trancy."

"So?" Alois questioned taking a piece of the free bread. "What kind of roles are they planning for us?"

Lau smiled pulling out a copy of the script for each of them out of his work bag. "Here you go. Sebastian and Claude with be playing the roles of two young gentlemen of wealth. Alois with play the younger brother to the fair maiden helping select one of you to be her betrothed."

They each took a copy having a look at them as they ate. Alois was so happy to get to finally share the big screen with his two favourite men in the world.

"Are we already assigned to the roles?" Sebastian asked poking at his food.

"Yes." Ran Mao said scrolling through her phone. "They want you three before planning backups."

Claude flipped through the pages stopping midway. "So, this is a period piece?"

"Yes. Edwardian is what they said. Something for Oscar season." Lau said taking his food to start eating.

The actors went over their scripts scanning through pages practicing parts in between drinks and the rest of their meals.

They all ended up agreeing to the piece, wanting to see about getting well deserved Oscars for them all.


End file.
